familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colonists of Massachusetts Bay Colony
Immigrants Massachusetts Bay Colony A *Robert Abell (1605-1663) *Daniel Abbott (1584-1647) B *Robert Babcock (1610-1694) *Capt. Michael Bacon (-1648) *Ellis Barron (1600-1676) *Grace Barron (1605-1650) *Mary Barron (1628-1715) *Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) *John Billington (1580-1630) *Gov. Simon Bradstreet (c1603-1697) *Abraham Brown (1579-1650) *Richard Bullock (1622-1667) *George Burrill (c1588-1653) C *Juliana Carpenter (1584-1665) *Thomas Chaffee (1610-1683) *William Chandler (-) *Annis (Chandler) (-) *John Choate (c1624-1695) *James Chilton (1556-1620) *William Coddington (c1601-1678) *Tistram Coffin (1605-1681) *John Cooke (1607-1695) *John Cooper (1609-1669) *Dea. Edward Convers (1587-1663) D *Thomas Davis (1603-1683) *Richard Derby (1610-1656) *Hugh Drury (1616-1689) *Gov. Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) *Peter Duncan (-1640) *Nathaniel Duncan (c1586-) *Elizabeth (Jourdain) Duncan E *Gov. John Endecott (bef1601-c1644) *Richard Evans (1614-1661) F *Jonathan Fairbanks (1595-1668) *Thomasine Frost (1600-1654) G *Thomas Gardner (c1592-1674) *Samuel Graves (c1594-) H *John Hall (1627-1701) *Maj. William Hathorne (c1606-1681) *William Hubbard (1621-1704) *Andrew Hodges (c1618-1665) *George Hodges (-1709) *William Holbeck (-1621) *Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644) *John Howland (1592-1672) I *Richard Ingraham (1600-1683) K *Robert Keayne (1595-1656) *William King (c1595-c1650) *Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711) L *William Latham (-1645) *Thomas Leverett *Gov. John Leverett (c1616-c1678) *John Leverett (c1616-c1678) *Rev. John Lothrop (1583-1653) M *Anne Marbury (1591-1643) *Rev. Francis Marbury (c1555-) *Katherine Marbury (c1610-1687) *Michael Metcalf (1587-1664) *Michael Metcalf (1617-c1617) *John Metcalf (1622-1675) *Sarah Metcalf (1624-c1688) *Elizabeth Metcalf (1626-1711) *Martha Metcalf (1628-1717) *Thomas Metcalf (1629-1702) *Rebecca Metcalf (1635-) *Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) *Thomas Mayhew (1593-1682) *William Mullins (c1572-1620) N *Thomas Newhall (c1588-1674) O *John Osgood (1595-1651) P *Francis Peabody (c1612-c1697) *Allan Perley (1608-1675) *John Pickering (1615-1657) *John Porter (1596-1676) *John Putnam (1580-1662) *Elizabeth Putnam (1612-1643) *Thomas Putnam (1615-1686) *Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700) *Sarah Putnam (1623-1680) *Phoebe Putnam (1624-1624) *John Putnam (1627-1710) *William Pynchon (1590-1662) R *Thomas Richardson (1608-1651) *Edmund Rice (c1594-1663) *Richard Russell *James Rogers (1728-1791) *Nathaniel Rogers (1598-1655) *Thomas Rogers (-1621) S *William Sargent (-) *Richard Scott (1605-c1679) *Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) *Robert Seeley (1602-1668) *Michael Shafflin (1605-1685) *Robert Stone (-1694) T *Thomas Tinker (-1621) *Evan Thomas U *Capt. John Underhill (1597-1672) W *Robert Ware (-20 Apr 1721) *Daniel Warren (1628-1716) *John Warren (1585-1667) *John Warren (1622-1703) *John Welch (-) *William Wentworth (c1616-1697) *John Wheelwright (c1592-1697) *William White (1570-1621) *John Winthrop (1587-1649) *John Winthrop (1606-1676) *Nathaniel Whiting (-15 Nov 1682) Plymouth County A *John Alden (c1599-1689) B *William Bradford (1590-1657) *William Brewster (c1566-1644) C *John Carver (bef1584-1621) *Francis Cooke (1583-1663) M *George Morton (c.1585-1624) *Nathaniel Morton (-1685) *George Soule (1595-1680) W *Gov. Edward Winslow (1595-1655) Born in Massachusetts Essex County C *Abigail Choate (1699-) *Abigail Choate (1734-1788) *Anne Choate (1691-) *Anne Choate (-c1735) *Benjamin Choate (1680-1753) *Elizabeth Choate (1706-) *John Choate (1661-1733) *John Choate (1697-1765) *John Choate (1712-1759) *Joseph Choate (1678-) *Josiah Choate (1715-1798) *Margaret Choate (-1692) *Margaret Choate (1709-1799) *Samuel Choate (1692-1758) *Sarah Choate (-) m. John Burnham (1671-1746) *Stephen Choate (1699-) *Thoma Choate (1671-1745) H *Anstiss Hodges (1722-bet1765&1773) *Benjamin Hodges (1759-1760) *Benjamin Hodges (1747-1751) *Dorcas Hodges (1680-bet1743&1759) *Gamaliel Hodges (1685-1765) *Gamaliel Hodges (1716-1768) *George Hodges (1720-d young) *Gamaliel Hodges (1743-1752) *George Hodges (1745-1764) *Gamaliel Hodges (1754-1768) *Hannah Hodges (1718-1803) *John Hodges (c1681-) *Joseph Hodges (1714-1785) *John Hodges (c1723-1799) *Joseph Hodges (1758-1826) *Jonathan Hodges (1764-) *Katherine Hodges (1664-) *Mary Hodges (1713-1770) *Mary Hodges (1755-1791) *Priscilla Hodges (c1749-1822) *Robert Choate (1691-1763) *Ruth Hodges (1725-1727) *Ruth Hodges (1728-c1774) *Sarah Hodges (1670-) *Sarah Hodges (1711-bef1746) *Sarah Hodges (1740-1830) S *Ann Sargent (c1746-) *Arria Sargent (1779-1805) *Benjamin Sargent (1736-) *Catherine Sargent 91746-) *Catherine Sargent (c1747-) *Catherine Sargent (1774-1852) *Epes Sargent (1690-1762) *Epes Sargent, Jr. (1721-1779) *Epes Sargent (1748-1822) *Epes Sargent (1772-1773) *Esther Sargent (1750-) *Ignatius Sargent (-1724) *John James Sargent (1781-1801) *Mary Sargent (1740-) *Mary Sargent (1749-1760) *Thomas Sargent (1726-1727) *William Sargent (1734-) Middlesex W *Hezekiah Whiting (1673-) *Joanna Whiting (1665-) *John Whiting (1669-1669) *Nathaniel Whiting (1667-) *Samuel Whiting (1671-) Norfolk W *Beriah Ware (1687-) *Esther Ware (c1655-1734) *Esther Ware (1696-) *Hannah Ware (1685-) *John Ware (1646-1718) *Margaret Ware (c1650-) *Margaret Ware (169-) *Mary Ware (1674-) *Nathaniel Ware (1648-1724) *Nathaniel Ware (1677-) *Nathaniel Whiting (1644-) *Peletiah Ware (1689-) *Robert Ware (1653-1724) *Sameul Ware (1675-) *Theodore Ware (1682-) *Thomas Ware (1682-) *William Ware (1679-) *Abigail Whiting (1663-1721) *Anna Whiting (1672-1749) *David Whiting (1709-) *Hannah Whiting (1651-) *Jeremiah Whiting (1695-) *John Whiting (1646-1646) *John Whiting (1647-1656) *John Whiting (1665-) *John Whiting (1707-1707) *Jonathan Whiting (1667-) *Joseph Whiting (1677-c1677) *Josiah Whiting (1701-) *Judah Whiting (1670-c1746) *Mary Whiting (1656-1656) *Mary Whiting (1658-) *Mary Whiting (1703-) *Michael Whiting (1697-1697) *Samuel Whiting (1649-) *Samuel Whiting (1686-c1721) *Sarah Whiting (1660-1732) *Sarah Whiting (1703-1703) *Timothy Whiting (1653-) *Zachariah Whiting (c1704-) Refferences Books *Whiting Genealogy. Nathaniel Whiting of Dedham, Mass., 1641, and Five Generations of his Descendnats. *William Chandler - Full Text *Epes Sargent of Gloucester and His Descendants, by Emma Worcester Sargent *John Porter (1596-1676) - A Genealogy of the Descendants of Richard Porter, who settled in Weymouth, Mas., 1635, and allied families; also some account of the descendants of John Porter, who settled at Hingham, Mass., 1644, by Joseph. W. Porter, Pg. 223 *History and Genealogy of the Perley Family, by Martin van Buren Perley *Jacob Manning (1660-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Nicholas Manning (1644-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Sarah Manning (1667-1749) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Thomas Manning (1664-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *George Morton (c.1585 -1624) - Full Text *John Osgood (1595 - 1651) - Full Text Internet *Babcock-Acres *John Alderman (c1589-bef1657) - Generations Gone By RootsWeb *Davis Family History: The Immigrants and Colonists (1500-1847) *Black - Howe Family *Metcalf Family *Samuel Graves (c1594-?) *Michael Shafflin (1605-1685) *Robert Stone (?-1694) On the Wiki *John Alden (c1599-1689) *John Carver (bef1584-1621) *Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) *John Endecott (bef1601 - 1664/65) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668) *Thomas Gardner (c1592-1647) *William Hubbard (1621-1704) *John Leverett (bapt1616-1678/9) *John Lothrop (1584-1653) *George Morton (c.1585 -1624) *Edmund Rice (c1594-1663) *Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) *Derby Family (RootsWeb) *William Wentworth (1616-1697) *John Wheelright (c1592-1679) *John Winthrop (1587/8 - 1649) *John Winthrop the Younger (1606 - 1676)